Harry Potter and the Sceptres of Fate
by Emmy1
Summary: Harry Potter is ready for his fifth year at Hogwarts but already before he arrives, strange things begin to happen. Voldemort is at large and Harry unwittingly unleashes the power of the Sceptres of Fate.


All characters belong to JK Rowling, of course.  
  
Well, just a story I wrote because I have too much spare time. . .  
  
I saw the movie today!!!! I guess it was ok but I think they cut out a lot of stuff and changed it quite a lot - I suppose they had too if they didn't want to make the movie like 6 hours long. Anyway, I think I'll quit babbling and start with the story.  
  
This is actually the first HP fanfic I wrote but I didn't post it because I didn't like it very much - that's why this story is so weird. I included the traditional introduction and everything that JK Rowling usually includes in her books because I felt like it. Anyway, here goes. . .  
  
Harry Potter and the Sceptres of Fate  
  
The Phoenix Sceptre  
  
It wasn't unusual for Harry Potter to sleep in a cupboard. Or do his homework secretly at night because he wasn't allowed to do it any other time. And it wasn't unusual for Mr and Mrs Dursley of number 4 Privet Drive to treat him like a ticking bomb, as if Harry were an abnormal child. Harry was definitely not abnormal (well, at least he didn't consider himself abnormal), but he was definitely not a normal boy either.  
  
Harry Potter was a wizard, with four years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to his name. It was four years ago that Harry had first discovered that he was a wizard. His parents had been killed by the most evil wizard that had ever lived, Lord Voldemort. Voldemort, the name which many still feared to speak. Voldemort had tried to kill Harry who was only a baby at the time but the spell had rebounded off him and Harry was left with nothing but a lightening-shaped scar on his forehead. Voldemort, however, had been reduced to something barely alive and had fled, not to be seen for another twelve years.  
  
During his years at Hogwarts, Harry had encountered Voldemort three times and only last year he had experienced the most terrifying event of all. He witnessed the rebirth of Voldemort. Throughout the summer holidays, Harry had visions of the scene, Cedric lying sprawled on the ground, his father and mother coming out of Voldemort's wand, watching Voldemort rise out of the cauldron. . . Now, with Voldemort at large again, many of the wizarding world had reverted back to their former life of living in fear and hiding as they had done fourteen years ago, when he had been at the height of his power.  
  
But at the moment, Voldemort was the least of Harry's worries. Harry was still asleep in his cupboard (he had been moved back into his cupboard after he'd been caught using Hedwig to send owls), with his homework he had been doing last night spread across his bed. Harry's aunt, Petunia, banged loudly on the door. "Get up!" she yelled at him.  
  
Harry got up groggily and reached for his glasses. "Hurry up, I need you to look after breakfast," said Aunt Petunia, "and don't you dare let it burn. I want everything nice and ready for Marge's arrival."  
  
Harry groaned. How could he forget? A whole two weeks with Uncle Vernon's sister. The last time she had come to stay he had accidentally blown her up. Fortunately, she didn't remember it because the Ministry of Magic had modified her memory but it still remained vividly in the Dursley's memory.  
  
Harry got out of bed, stuffed his homework into his trunk and shuffled downstairs into the kitchen. Uncle Vernon was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. "Now I'm warning you boy, any more playing up around Aunt Marge and you'll regret the day you were ever born," barked Vernon over the top of his newspaper.  
  
Just then the Dursley's enormous son, Dudley, waddled into the kitchen. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to something sticking out of Harry's pocket.  
  
Harry felt his heart thud as he realised he had forgotten to put his wand back into his trunk after doing his homework the previous night. Harry tried to quickly shove it back but Uncle Vernon was too quick and snatched it out of his pocket. He took one glance at it and froze. His eyes were furious and he began shaking. The entire room went deadly still. Aunt Petunia was gazing in horror, her hand over her mouth. Dudley was gaping, mouth hung open, his piggy eyes not moving at all.  
  
Vernon took the wand between his hands, went over to the blocked up fireplace and grabbed a poker. Harry ran after him and tried to prise the wand out of his hands but Uncle Vernon was too strong. He shook Harry off, flung the wand into the fireplace and swung the poker into the air. Harry screamed as he saw it land with a crack on his wand. He ran forward and tried to wrestle the poker from Vernon.  
  
Suddenly, the fireplace erupted in smoke, and red and gold sparks shot out. Aunt Petunia screamed and shielded Dudley from view. The smoke cleared and Harry looked to see his wand smouldering in the fireplace. Or at least that's what Harry expected to see. But when he looked down, a faint out line of a huge bird rose from the tip of the wand. "Fawkes?" Harry stared in disbelief.  
  
But it wasn't Fawkes. It was a huge gold phoenix. The phoenix didn't take any notice of Harry. It just lowered its magnificent head and picked up the wand in its beak. Harry glanced at his uncle who was shaking with fear and anger. The bird turned its head and looked at Vernon but he brandished the poker at it. Harry ran forward, grabbed the poker, flung it aside and then turned to face the phoenix. It held out the wand and Harry took it.  
  
Harry stared. Instead of the burnt, cracked wand he had expected, his wand seemed to radiate power. He held it up to the light and it shone a pale gold colour. Then he turned around slowly to face the Dursleys. Aunt Petunia had fainted dead away and Uncle Vernon looked livid. "Go. . .room. . .now. . .no meals. . ." he was so angry he could barley get the words out.  
  
He gripped Harry on the arm and seized the wand. "NO!" Harry shouted.  
  
Harry took a running jump and tried to grab the wand but just as he managed to knock it out of his hand, the door opened and Aunt Marge stood in the doorway.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know this is kinda short but all my stories have short chapters - I can't write very much and still have it make sense. Since I already have chapter 2, I guess I'll post it up as soon as I can. Well, I hope you liked it (even if you didn't, just pretend you did!^_^! JK!) 


End file.
